1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip assembly, more particularly to a clip assembly, and to an electronic device including the clip assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is generally provided with two sun visors that are foldably disposed on top of a windshield and that are spaced apart in a left-right direction for blocking the dazzling sunlight when desired. When not in use, the sun visors can be folded to the vehicle roof. Since the sun visor is in the form of a plate and may support an object within a certain weight range, an electronic device, such as a Bluetooth hands-free headset, may be provided with a back clip to couple to the sun visor for easy operation by the user.
A conventional back clip is made of a folded metal strip or plate and is engaged to a corresponding locking groove formed in an outer casing of the electronic device. However, since some electronic devices may need to leave the vehicle with the user, the back clip may cause inconvenience during transportation if not removed, while removal or re-assembly of the back clip is rather difficult to perform. In addition, repeated reassembling and removing operations may cause deformation of the back clip, which may damage the structure of the locking groove in the outer casing of the electronic device.